


All Over Again

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [28]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alastors mom holds him one last time, all over again.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFliesInBlueSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/gifts).



Alastor stared up, soft smile wavering on his lips and eyes still full of all the warmth and affected he'd held for her in life even as blood trickled down his chin, cloying and thick in his throat, gurgling in every breath as his mother, mask gone and eyes wide in horrified recognition. 

"No no, Alastor? M'bebe, please, god no, not you" she cried, cradling her dying son to her chest again, just like she had in life. Tears dotted down her cheeks, holy tears falling to his face, cleaning away the blood and gore, leaving trails of grey through the red even as she desperately tried to stem the flow of blood from the hole in his chest, both hands covered in the warm slick of his blood as it pooled out of him, gushing like the prayers from her lips as she begged for him to live.

One of his hands weakly grasped her own, pulling it away from his wounds and her eyes met his again, heartbreak clear in her eyes combatting the warmth and sheer love in his own, breaking her further as the light behind his red eyes began to fade, faster and faster as the seconds ticked by.

His last breath was a weak, barely there exhale that left her feeling cold, cracked clear through and her sobs were as broken as his bloodied corpse still clutched in her shaking arms.


End file.
